There are some steering apparatuses for vehicles which include a mechanism for making tilt and telescopic position adjustment of a steering wheel by moving a column that holds a shaft of the steering wheel relative to the body of the vehicle.
A common type of such position adjustment mechanism is configured so as to lock and unlock the column by turning a lever located close to the steering wheel. Since this type of position adjustment mechanism locks and unlocks the column by means of a mechanical transmission mechanism, such as a cam, it easily causes backlash and generates sounds from such backlash.
Under these circumstances, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses the technique of providing a fixed cam with a flexible tab that projects from the fixed cam and causing a frictional force between the flexible tab and a moving cam, thereby reducing backlash and sounds from such backlash upon clamping and releasing with a lever.